


[podfic] Son of Thunder

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Family, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"A reunion, an offer, a promise. Star Trek XI/Thor crossover. Written for amine_eyes."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Son of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Son of Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13279) by caitri. 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:06:06  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AVG_ST-xi%29%20_Son%20of%20Thunder_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
